


Eye Contact

by 88888888



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, dorky boyfriends, nitori being an awkward baby, swimming nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88888888/pseuds/88888888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing someone for the first time doesn't always happen the first time you meet them. Sometimes it takes months, years even, and then it finally happens and you're completely blown away</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nitori

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing a bunch of drabbles about gay swimmers realizing they love other gay swimmers. All of them are going to be pretty short, and I hadn't seen season 2 when I started writing these so let's pretend it hasn't happened yet, k?

The first time I saw him I felt like all the air in the room disappeared and I was left gasping, unable to do anything but stare. Rin Matsuoka. The transfer student from Iwatobi. The most breathtaking person I had ever seen. He was several inches taller than me (but then again wasn't everyone?) with a bored expression on his face. His hair was a deep dark red color that I'm sure my cheeks were turning at this point from not taking a breath in so long, and though he'd tied it back, stands of hair were escaping and hung loosely around his face. His hands were clenched into fists, but he didn't seem angry at anything in particular. He looked around the room, disinterested and then his eyes landed on me, waiting for me to say something. My body trembled all over and my lips struggled to form words. I tried to take a deep breath "Staycalmstaycalmstaycalm" I implored myself, but ended up choking and getting caught in a fit of coughing. I looked up at him apologetically and tried to get a grip.  
"H-hi, senpai," I managed to get out, "I'm Aiichiro Nitori, your roommate." I waved clumsily and then realized how awkward it probably looked and quickly tried to change it to a handshake before it occurred to me that no one shakes hands anymore, but before I could pull back, Rin wrapped his own hand around mine and shook it firmly. "Hey, I'm Matsuoka Rin. Nice to meet you." he said, his eyes softening slightly when they met mine. He gently let go of my hand and went to go unpack his suitcase. I sat down at my desk and tried to start on my homework, but I couldn't go a minute without my eyes flickering back up to my new roommate and my hands quickly covering my face to hide my growing blush.


	2. Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin tries to act all theoretical but really it's just him gushing over Nitori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of based off a personal thing I wrote a few days ago but then I reread it and was like hey Rin so I wrote this (I'll put a link to the personal thing when I finally get around to post it). Hope you like it!

I have this theory that once someone's your friend, especially if they're your awkward, chatty friend that follows you around all the time, you start to forget what they look like. When you close your eyes and imagine them (not that you do that a lot or anything), it's just kind of a blur with some basic features. You know he has blue eyes and a floppy bowl cut, but not much else. But then maybe one night you're sitting in your room with him, watching some dumb movie, and maybe something funny happens and they turn and look at you, their eyes crinkled up in laughter, and you just stop and think, "Holy shit.". Because you never realized that this one friend of yours has eyes the exact color of the swimming pool on a hot day. Or that his hair looks like it's the softest thing in the world and you have to stop yourself from reaching out and touching it. Or that he has a tiny mole under his left eye, and the shirt of yours that he's wearing looks especially cute on his smaller frame. And you're realizing all of this in the span of like three seconds and now you're starting to turn red and he's looking at you this confused (adorably confused) expression and all you want to do in that moment is make the space between your two faces smaller and smaller until it doesn't exist at all and you're slowly coming to the realization that maybe you've loved this friend of yours all along, even if he is awkward at times, and calls you Senpai too much, and all it took was this one glance to make it clear to you.


End file.
